galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serrator
Serrator appeared in 2011 TV series called Power Rangers Super Samurai. Serrator''' was referred to in legends as the Nighlok King. He was the one that cursed Dayu and Deker to live on as Nighloks. He has since recruited both Dayu and Deker. According to legend, Serrator was most prominently known as the legendary Nighlok King who ruled over his kind with an iron fist and whose goal was to split the Earth in half in order to merge both Earth and the Netherworld into one whole world where he'd rule as the supreme ruler. If the legend were to be believed, that would make him be the Nighlok leader prior to Xandred, however what's definite is that he led a faction independent to that of the master. 200-300 years ago, Serrator created a blade fueled with anger, known as Uramasa. Through under unknown means, most likely having something to do with Serrator, Uramasa ended up in Dayu's hand. Uramasa was supposed to be a wedding gift from Dayu to Deker. The night of Dayu and Deker's wedding, their house caught on fire, in which Dayu called for help to save her husband Deker, who got badly affected by the fire. Serrator appeared as a shadow and offered to save Deker's life, but for a price. He simply offered Dayu to simply trade her humanity for an eternity in the Netherworld. Dayu accepted and Serrator cursed them both to live on as half human/half nighlok. Deker will live, but with no memories while Dayu still retained her memories. Before making himself known to Master Xandred, Serrator sent one of his servants Switchbeast to assist him in their shared goal to flood the Earth with the message that he served a different master. Soon he makes himself known to Xandred, not as a king, but as a Nighlok who's been trapped for centuries, and had been only recently freed and powered up by surges in the Sanzu River. He offers his services to Xandred, who he calls 'master' and vows unflinching loyalty to him. In addition, he brings with him new Moogers eagerly awaiting his orders. He makes himself known to the Rangers where none of their attacks were able to harm him. Serrator even cuts a piece of paper into a shape and transforms it into Papyrox. When Antonio Garcia arrives and manages to harm Serrator, he leaves stating that the Rangers "passed the test" for now. Serrator would attack the Earth personally, with his Papyrox, for a second time. During the second attack, he was also aided by stronger, different colored Moogers and Spitfangs, as well. As with his first attack on Earth, he and his minions were defeated. Continuing his evil plans, Serrator once again recruited both Dayu and Deker while also offering to fix their broken items. As a temporary replacement for Uramasa, Serrator gave Deker a Mooger's sword. As a temporary replacement for Dayu's harmonium, he gave Dayu a dagger which contains special powers. He threw a dark spell in the island of Monolua to make them all fight each other and also to make the Sanzu River rise. When the Samurai Rangers arrived at the island, Serrator had Deker, Dayu and himself split into threes just so they can defeat the rangers. When he found out the rangers survived the attack, he sent Maldan and his master blasters, only for them to be defeated by the rangers and the new weapon they acquired, the Bullzooka. Then the rangers put out the fire (Serrator made it to cast a dark spell) with the Bullzooka. As a last ditch effort, he sent a Papyrox along with two Spitfangs, only for them to be defeated and Serrator's plan thwarted. Later, Dayu began to tire of waiting for her Harmonium to be fixed, while Xandred's headaches were becoming worse without Dayu's music. Serrator went to fetch the Harmonium, however Octoroo tagged along to ensure he would be true to his word. While on Earth, Serrator claimed he had his own agenda, one which didn't involve Xandred or Dayu, however her Harmonium was essential in his traitorous motives. Octoroo briefly fought Serrator, before leaving to inform Xandred of Serrator's treachery. Serrator was then attacked by Dayu, who wanted her harmonium back, and the Rangers in an attempt to destroy him. Suddenly, Master Xandred arrived on Earth despite the fact that he would quickly dry and weaken. Seeing he was outnumbered, Serrator fled. Due to severely drying out, during his time on Earth, Master Xandred was forced to completely immerse himself in the Sanzu River, for an indefinite amount to time. While Xandred was hydrating, at the bottom of the Sanzu River, Serrator easily took command of Xandred's ship and became the undisputed leader of both his faction and Xandred's faction of the Nighloks. Eventually the rangers discovered that all of Serrator's attacks form a line. During the next battle, Serrator explained the meaning of the line to the rangers which is to have Deker cut the Earth in two just so Serrator can rule both Earth and the Netherworld, which he intended him to do once he returned Uramasa to him as payment. When all the wedges were set, Serrator located the weakest point between Earth and the Netherworld. When Deker arrived to the spot, Serrator returned Uramasa to him, just so he can strike the final point before it explodes. However Deker instead slashed Serrator, revealing that all he had wanted was Uramasa repaired and didn't share the hatred of humanity that most other Nighloks shared before leaving. Serrator was enraged and attempted to take out his wrath on the Samurai Rangers, however his first form was destroyed by a Five-Disk Octo Cannon and Super Bullzooka combo. Transforming into his Mega Monster form, Serrator with the help of 2 Papyroxes took on the Samurai Megazord, Claw Battlezord, Bull Megazord and Lightzord. Eventually the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord defeated the 2 Papyroxes. Then the Rangers formed the Samurai Gigazord but found that even that wasn't enough to defeat the Nighlok King, so they summoned the Shark Zord for assistance. Combining into the Samurai Shark Gigazord, the Rangers were finally able to destroy Serrator. Before exploding, Serrator complained that he was supposed to split the world open, not get split in half himself. Serrator is a monstrously sadistic Nighlok, who warps things to his way in the end whenever he is making deals, alliances, and formulating plans. He always pretends to appear as a kind, chivalrous, loyal, respectful, calm, polite, patient, sophisticated, and formal Nighlok towards Nighlok and human alike, though he is not above losing his temper if his plans go awry. He stands in stark contrast with Master Xandred, always acting in polite sophistication and calm, teacher-like eloquence, even when doing his horrid acts, compared to Xandred's blunt, vicious temper. However, under all that sophistication and deception, his only allegiance is to himself and will stop at nothing to rule both Earth and the Netherworld as its supreme and absolute ruler. No matter how risky a plan is, he'll enact it even if it means his own life. His arrogance may be subject to flaws in his plan, such as giving too much away towards the climax to his foes. Another example is, that he lost Xandred's trust when making deals with Dayu and Deker to repair their respective weapons, which may had been due to the fact he needed to quickly adjust plans to best suit the given situation. His sadism is also very apparent, to go along with his arrogance, as he is known to make twisted deals with his victims with the promise of what they want, only to take it away once they agree to his terms, oftentimes making them a monstrous shell of their former selves. He enjoys causing death and despair, perhaps even more so than his fellow Nighloks and even Xandred himself. Powers and Abilities Serrator is an extremely powerful Nighlok (surpassed only by Master Xandred himself), who possesses many abilities such as: * '''Super Strength: '''Serrator is highly strong, it takes the power of the Samurai Shark Gigazord to finally bring him down for good. * '''Levitation/Flight: '''Focusing his energies on his legs, Serrator defies gravity through gliding himself into the air. Highly experienced with the skill, he could even enter Earth through the sky in which he'd be in mid-air descending to the ground. * '''Lightning Strike: '''Serrator focuses his energies, strongly, projecting blue-hued/white-hued lightning beams from his hands. * '''Energy Ball: '''Serrator focuses his energies, and fires massive blue energy balls from his hands. * '''Power Jump: '''Serrator focuses his power into his legs, then performs a leap, in which it leaves a trail of purple beams. * '''Papyrox Creation: '''With a piece of paper, Serrator cuts it up, creating a giant paper monster known as Papyrox. * '''Object Creation: '''Serrator gathers the right items and places a spell on them, creating something of his desire. * '''Size Change: '''Serrator can change his size at will. * '''Penalty Kick: '''Serrator conjures a ball and kicks it directly at his target. As he kicks it, an aura surrounds it, that can inflict damage. * '''Gravitational Pull: '''Serrator channels his energies into his staff, in turn firing a field of purple energy, that traps his target in place. * '''Monster Summon: '''Serrator summons a monster that he wants for his goal to enact a piece of his plan. * '''Nighlok Deception: '''Serrator uses his great intellect to his advantage, when it comes to making deals and alliances, as a means to make things go his favor. * '''Teleportation: '''Serrator can disappear, then reappear to another location. * '''Realm Hopping: '''As a means to go to the Netherworld or Earth, Serrator locates a gap that would pull him inside, taking him to the Netherworld or Earth. Like most Nighloks, he searches for a gap in the ground, although he has proven to have been able to locate one in the sky. * '''Laser Blasts: '''Serrator focuses his energies, firing purple energy lasers from his hands. He can also channel his energy, firing it from his staff. * '''Energy Reflect: '''Serrator can reflect an energy base attack. * '''Energy Deflection: '''Serrator catches an energy blast from an opponent, infuses it with more power, and fires it back. * '''Mixed Martial Arts/Black Arts: '''Serrator is a master of both Nighlok magic and hand-to-hand combat. * '''Curse Inducement: '''Serrator enacts a spell that curses a human(s), turning them into Nighlok(s) or to simply use a spell that brings out the worse in humanity, thereby making them fight one another. * '''Shadow Transformation: Serrator, possibly when he can't be in a place he deems his needed, sends a shadow version of himself to that area. Arsenals * Staff: '''Serrator carries a staff to aid him in combat. * '''Ball: '''Serrator has a ball-like object that he can kick at his enemies. * '''Claw Transformation: '''Serrator transforms his hands into razor-sharp claws, which can pierce any material. If they come in contact with an opponent, they can inflict severe damage. ** '''Claw Barrage: In addition to that, he can extend his claws, which can be used to entangle foes. ** '''Finger Extend: '''Serrator can also extend his clawed fingers to battle his enemies in long range. ** '''Lighting Empowerment: '''Serrator can also channel blue lighting into his claws for an increase in power. See Also * Akumaro Sujigarano Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Derek Judge Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Power Rangers Universe